Le Garçon Perdu
by Le Fake
Summary: Il était une fois...


_Bonsoir à mes lecteurs!_

_Une petite fanfic, mais ça me plaisait de l'écrire à la manière de Klaus Pope. J'espère que vous prendrait plaisir à la lire!_

* * *

><p><em>Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui était né jumeau d'une fille. Le garçon était si beau qu'il semblait être un ange. Tout comme un ange d'ailleurs, il semblait asexué : il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa soeur. Cette similarité fit qu'il était impossible de savoir qui était qui. Les enfants eux-même avait pris l'habitude d'échanger leurs places, dans un jeu qui s'appelait « je suis toi, tu es moi ».<em>

_Mais à force d'échanger leurs rôles, le petit garçon et sa soeur perdirent leur identité. Les souvenirs de l'un finissait par devenir ceux de l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul être. L'un des deux ayant fini d'exister par lui-même. Seulement, personne ne sut dire qui était resté : le garçon? ou la fille?_

_Pendant des jours et des jours, les adultes voulurent savoir. Ils n'avaient pas songé simplement à regarder si l'enfant possédait un sexe masculin ou non. Devant ce qui leur apparaissait comme un être exceptionnel, ils l'emmenèrent dans une grande maison. Dans la maison, les adultes firent une sorte de culte à l'enfant. Et un soir, leurs vies furent offertes pour la sauvegarde de cet être. Comme il n'y avait plus personne hormis l'enfant, ce dernier retourna dans la maison où il avait vécu quand il avait encore un jumeau._

_Après avoir erré pendant des jours, il finit par retrouver son ancienne demeure. Il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte... et se vit en face de lui-même. Il se souriait. « Je t'attendais » s'entendait-il dire. Il s'approcha de lui-même, et du même coup son double l'imita. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Il demanda : « Qui es-tu ». Un rire cristallin se fit entendre, et l'autre répondit : « je suis toi, et toi tu es moi »._

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur l'enfant qu'il avait à côté de lui. Il lui fit un sourire et le questionna : « As-tu compris la morale de cette histoire? » Le petit garçon secoua négativement sa tête. Il trouvait l'histoire compliquée.

« Oh mais tu sais... il y a plus compliqué encore... cette histoire n'est pas finie, elle s'écrit toujours. Tant que l'enfant n'aura pas su qui il était, qui est l'autre qui lui fit face, cette histoire ne peut pas se finir... »

« Il n'y a pas de morale alors? »

« Si... la morale est que chacun peut se perdre, pour retrouver sa vérité par la suite... sauf que sa vérité peut être oubliée... »

« Wouhah... C'est dur à comprendre je trouve... Tu n'as pas une histoire plus simple? »

« Désolé, non... Les contes que j'ai eu dans mon enfance furent tout aussi compliquée. Je dois mon nom à l'un d'entre eux. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon nom réel... »

« Comment ça? Ton nom, c'est ton nom voyons! Celui que ta maman et ton papa t'ont donné! Les gens t'appellent bien par ton nom! »

« … Il n'y a plus personne pour m'appeler par ce nom. De plus, je ne souhaite plus que quelqu'un m'appelle... »

« C'est pas gai tout ça dis moi! Tu es vachement triste je trouve. Tu as l'air... pas là »

« … Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis, ni où je suis... Je dois partir. »

« Oh non! Reste! Raconte moi encore une histoire! »

Le jeune homme regarda le petit garçon. Ce dernier avait un regard suppliant. Cela faisait désormais plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient assis comme cela, sur ce banc. Après avoir engagé la conversation de manière banale, en simplement parlant des vêtements que le jeune homme portait, le petit garçon poursuivi en parlant de sa beauté, aussi bien en ce qui concernait ses cheveux aux couleurs du métal le plus précieux ou même ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, passa sa main sur le visage du garçon en lui souriant. Il lui dit qu'il était adorable, mais il devait vraiment partir. Le garçon le retient par le vêtement, en le suppliant encore une fois. Le jeune homme soupira en souriant, et accepta de lui dire une dernière histoire. Il précisa que c'est de cette histoire qu'il tenait son nom. Le petit garçon fut ravi, et conduisit son ami à s'asseoir près de lui. Il se laissa faire, et commença son récit.

« Il était une fois, un monstre qui n'avait pas de nom... »

Et vous, avez-vous compris la morale de cette histoire?


End file.
